KatCaughtYourTongue\\AKiriBakuFanfic\\
by RainicornSC
Summary: All throughout his school years, Bakugou had a crush on the very familiar red head, Kirishima. Not knowing how to handle the long lasting crush, Bakugou is now the leader of an infamous gang. Ordering his ‘minions’ around daily, Bakugou ends up getting his hands on a certain someone.
1. Option

"ARGH!" Katsuki screamed as he kicked the short blonde across the room, "I gave you one job! To capture Eijiro Kirishima, and you come running back to me saying that he had walked into a bar, which means that 'Too many people were around'!? Gah, you can't send a women to do a man's job, huh?"

Katsuki sighed as the girl stood up, clutching her side, "S-Sorry boss..." The girl nearly whispered.

"Speak up! Fuckin bratt!" Katsuki kicked the girl again, sending her flying into a wall.

The rest of the group stayed silent, watching the scene play out before them. The girl struggled to stand the second time, the side of her head bleeding due to the kick to the head Katsuki gave her.

"Tomura, Dabi" the Aggressive leader turned to two males, both stunned at the mention of their names.

"Yes boss?" The two asked in unison.

"I am trusting the task of bringing back Eijiro to you. Don't let me down. Now, go!" Katsuki pushed the unsuspecting males out the door, before pushing another out as well.

"Bring those two idiots to the bar that Eijiro went to. If you don't redeem yourself, I'll kill you." They blonde's words scared the girl, knowing that he won't hesitate to take her life, just like the last person who disappointed him.

Catching her balance, the girl didn't hesitate to complain, "Ugh, he's so rude. I can't believe he would actually kill me for not kidnapping someone. What's with his obsession over this Eijiro person anyways?" Toga asked, walking away, the two males following quickly behind.

"I heard that boss has been in love with this guy since middle school. That would explain his sudden obsession" Dabi said, rolling his eyes as the three stood by the street.

"Honestly, this guy has got- TAXI!- some problems" Toga finished her sentence as a taxi pulled up.

"Where to?" The girl behind the wheel asked as the three climbed into the back seat.

"Black Clover Bar please" Toga asked as she pushed Tomura away from her, him falling onto Dabi before putting his seatbelt on.

••

"Thank you!" Toga exclaimed cheerfully as the taxi drove off.

The three adults looked at each other, before nodding and going to their respective places.

Tomura hid in an alleyway next to the bar, as Dabi and Toga went in, intending to get Eijiro to go willingly.

As they walked in, loud music played, a bundle of drunk people on the dance floor, and everyone who was sober enough to function even a little were sat in lounges or at the bar.

"You go sit in that lounge while I seduce the victim" Toga said confidently as she gestured towards a certain red head who was sitting at the bar with an empty seat next to him.

Toga sat down, ordering a drink and turning to Eijiro, "So, you come here often?" Toga asked as she turned in her stool.

"Huh? Oh, well yeah I guess!" The make chuckled, "As often as I can, with all of my classes!"

"Oh, so you're a student?" Toga asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Y-yeah! I am. Heh..."

"Hmm, I never found any interest in going to collage, but you know what I do find interest in..." Toga trailed off as she ran a hand up the other's muscular bicep.

"O-oh, I'm, I'm really sorry, but I'm gay..." He chuckled as he slowly grabbed the females hand and put it back on her lap.

"Oh, well then, lucky for you, so is my friend" Toga pointed to Dabi, who was drinking something clear as he sat at the lounge.

"Oh?" Eijiro asked as he smirked, Standing up, the two made their way to the lounge, Toga sitting first, whispering something to the black haired male.

"Act gay..."

"Hey, your friend over her tells me you're interested in guys, huh?" The red head asked, sliding into the lounge.

"I guess you could say that, and my my, aren't you a treat?" Dabi winked at Eijiro, before placing his hand on the other's thigh.

"Hmm, so tell me, do you prefer being called daddy, or baby boy?" Kiri asked, turning more towards the other.

"I prefer master" Dabi smirked as he could hear Toga giggle softly behind him.

"Noted" Kiri chuckled before standing.

"I'd love to stay, but I have a test tomorrow, hopefully I'll see you around, master."

"W-wait!" Dabi says, reaching for the other male's hand, grabbing hold of it, "Why don't you spend the night at my place? It's not too far from here," Dabi and Toga followed Kirishima out the bar, stopping in front of the alleyway Tomura was hidden in.

"Ah, I would love to, but this test is kind of important, but if you give me your number, I'll surely call you!"

"Sorry, but waiting isn't really an _option_..." Kirishima turned swiftly at the sound of a new voice, before his vision went black and he passed out.


	2. Test

Kirishima woke up tied to a chair. As his eyes adjusted, he realizing a blindfold was tied around his head, shielding his vision. Kirishima struggled in the chair, his arms tied to the back of it, and his legs attached to, well, the legs of the chair.

The male gave up as he realized his situation. Tied to a chair in a seemingly empty room with a blindfold on? It was becoming more obvious that he was captured by a gang.

As Kiri somewhat adjusted to the situation, he became more reliable in his senses other than his vision. The room smelt like alcohol and chemicals, with a faint smell of cigarettes as well. He heard faint footsteps, assuming that the person who was making the noise was in a separate room.

Suddenly, his blindfold was ripped off, allowing the red head to realize almost all of his assumptions were false.

Yes, he was tied to a chair in the middle of a room, but, it was a rather large room, no doors leading anywhere else, except for the large garage door that allowed human access to the outside world. The door was closed, making it nearly impossible for Kirishima to tell where he was.

Looking around the room, he saw multiple people, probably around twenty or so, scattered around the dark room. Nearly half of them were smoking, the rest of them drinking, some doing both. Kirishima searched the room, looking for someone who could be at least the 'leader's close sidekick.

Kiri's eyes widened as they landed on a group of three people, two of them he recognized from the bar. The blonde girl, Toga, he recalled, was smiling with a psychotic expression on her face. Dabi, the previously 'gay' man, had an arm wrapped around Toga's waist, his other on the shoulder of a man with shaggy blue hair.

"You..." Kirishima barked as he eyes the three, "You were the one who brought me here..."

Dabi chuckled, letting go of Toga and Tomura. He walked up to the tied down male, putting a finger under the victim's chin, lifting the other's head to meet his gaze, "Very observant. Too bad I can't have you, though. You are very attractive," Dabi winked at Kirishima.

"Hey!" Dabi jumped, turning at the familiar voice.

"Ah, boss, I was just getting him riled up for you..." Dabi slowly backed up to his previous spot, once again grabbing hold of his two lovers.

"No one asked you to do that, did they?!" Kirishima's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Bakugou..." he breathed, not being able to help the smile creeping onto his face.

The spiky haired male made his way to the victim, pulling something out from behind him, a collar and chain.

Kirishima's smile faded as Bakugou got closer, the look of danger clouding his eyes.

"Eijiro..." the sound of his name being spoken in such a manner made Kirishima shutter, gulping.

"Y-yes?" The red head had no idea how to respond to the other's comment.

"Oh, Eijiro, it's been a while hasn't it?" Bakugou got closer to Kirishima, running his hand up the other's thigh as he moved in between his legs.

"It, it has," Kirishima did his best not to let Bakugou get to him.

"Hm, you've always looked so beautiful, but now, oh my, but now you look stunning, tied up like this" Bakugou smirked, clipping the collar around Kirishima's neck, pulling it tight.

Kirishima inhaled a sharp breath, wincing at the pain of his neck being squeezed. He open his eyes, which he had subconsciously shut. Bakugou's face was only a few centimeters away from his, smirking.

"You don't seem to enjoy the little gift I so graciously got for you. What a shame..." Bakugou smirked, wrapping the chain that was connected to the collar around his wrist, "What if I did this?" In a quick moment, the blonde male jerked his arm back, causing the collar to choke the other.

Kirishima gave out a stifled moan, his eyes shooting open at the surprising noise that had just left his mouth.

"Oh, so now you like it, huh? Well, we can work with that..." Bakugou let go of the chain, allowing Kirishima to breath again. He stepped back, looking at the vulnerable male in front of him.

"Boys" was all Bakugou said as a button was pressed, the ground under Kiri moving down.

••

When the ground stopped moving, Kirishima opened his eyes. He was in a completely different room.

The walls were painted a pinkish red. There was a king sized bed behind Kirishima, with drapes surrounding it. To the victim's left, was a desk with a velvet cushioned chair next to it. To his right, was a large wardrobe.

The door to the room opened, Bakugou stepping inside. He walked to Kirishima, before stepping behind him and untying the restraints.

Kirishima slowly stood up, eyeing the other male. Bakugou moved the chair that Kirishima was previously attached to, before engulfing the confused boy in a hug.

Bakugou held tight onto Kirishima's waist, hiding his face in the other's neck. Kirishima hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bakugou, before completely giving in and holding the boy tight.

"I missed you," Kirishima mumbled into Bakugou's hair.

Bakugou did not reply, but he moved his arms from around the other's waist to their hips.

After a few more seconds of standing there, Bakugou pulled away, looking at the red head.

Bakugou started to panic, seeing Kiri with tears in his eyes, "W-why are you crying!?"

"I really, really missed you..." Tears started to run down his cheeks.

"I-I missed you too..." Bakugou looked down, a painful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I got that. I just wish you had shown it without, ya know, kidnapping me..." Kirishima chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Tch... fucking whatever..." Bakugou huffed, turning towards the bed. He opened the drapes, tying them to stay in place. He walked back to the door, opening it reluctantly.

"You're staying here for now..." he mumbled before he walked out the room and slammed the door closed.

Kirishima chuckled as he hear Bakugou yell, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" As he walked down the hall before another door slammed shut.

Kirishima assumed his room was right next to Bakugou's as he heard someone scream into a pillow in the room next to him.

Kiri looked around his room before plopping down on the bed, letting out a long sigh. He closed his eyes, but not long before they shot open. Kirishima jumped off the bed, yelling, "I HAD A TEST TODAY!"


	3. ShutMeUp

'Kirishima walked down the hallway, smiling and waving to every passing person her saw. As he turned the corner, a certain blonde caught his attention.

"Damn nerd, can't you do anything right!?" Bakugou pushed Deku against the wall, punching the wall dangerously close to his head.

"S-s-sorry, Kacchan. I didn't mean to to bump in into you..." Deku looked down, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Kirishima swiftly walked to Bakugou's side, wrapping and arm around his shoulders, "Hey! What's up Bakubro? Oh hey Deku! Why don't we all walk to class together?" Kirishima looked at the clock, "Ah! Class is gonna start in a few minutes! C'mon let's go!" Kirishima led Deku and Bakugou to their classroom, never leaving the ash blonde's side.

After class was lunch. Kirishima walked fast to catch up with Bakugou, "Hey! Bakugou!"

"What do you want, Shitty Hair?" Bakugou huffed as he kept walking to the lunch line, a few people letting him go ahead of them so he doesn't blast their heads off.

"Aha, well, I was wondering why you are so hard on Deku all the time?" Kirishima walked a bit faster to keep up with Bakugou and his power walk.

"'Cause he's a damn wimp who never does anything for anyone. God, he such a fucking asshole."

Kirishima just nodded, thinking to himself what Bakugou really means when he says that, 'Oh, so he's intimidated by Midoriya.'

Kirishima and Bakugou bought lunch, sitting at a table with all of their, well, Kirishima's friends.

"Hey! Have you guys noticed that Mido seems a bit down today?" Mina asked, worried about her friend.

"Who the fuck cares about him? He should just take a swan dive off the roof already, god."

Everyone stared at Bakugou, blank expressions on their faces.

"What the hell, dude!?" Kaminari yelled at Bakugou, his hands slamming on the table as he stood up.

"Yeah, Bakugou, that's horrible!" Mina joined in, Sero and Jirou nodding and standing up along with her.

The four of started to walk away, shaking their heads. Jirou stopped and looked back at the male, "Hey, Bakugou," she started, " You disgust me" Jirou said something that the entire school could agree on.

Well, almost the entire school, "Hey, Bakubro, why would you say that? It's not very manly" Kirishima looked sympathetically at Bakugou, knowing what pain he could be in right now.

"He's a fucking loser. Just like I told you earlier, he should just die" Bakugou looked at Kirishima, hate growing in his eyes.

"Look, Bakugou, just because Deku intimidates you doesn't mean you can say stuff like that..."

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT NERD INTI-"

"No, Bakugou. I speak now. I see the way you look at Deku. You think he's a threat to your ego and status as 'The ruler'. Well, I'll tell you one thing. You may intimidate the people around you, and you may find pride in doing that, but you will never, and I mean never, become a good person. Not like this" Kirishima stood up, looked at Bakugou once more, who was looking at his hands in his lap, and walked away."

••

Kirishima woke up to a wonderful smell. He sat up, his mind still fuzzy. Kirishima looked around, confusion filling his mind before he came to his senses, remembering the night before.

Then, he remembered his dream. It seemed real, too real, but Kirishima couldn't recall that ever happening at school before Bakugou dropped out. The red head plopped back down on the bed, inhaling a deep breath.

His eyes shot open. He jumped up, before climbing out of bed and running to the door. Tugging on the handle, the metal door wouldn't budge. Kirishima twisted it left, nothing. He twisted it right, still nothing. He pulled and he pushed. The door, was locked.

"The hell?" Kirishima backed up from the door, accidentally bumping into a chair.

He turned the chair and sat in it, his chest to the back of it. Kiri pouted at the door, "Of course it's locked, I am a prisoner, after all," he mumbled to himself.

"Well, you're at least a guest. I mean, it's not like we invited you. We sort of forced you here, but whatever" Kirishima snapped out of his thoughts.

Toga stood at the door, a plate of pastries in her hand, "The boss wanted me to give this to you. He baked them himself! I don't think I was supposedly tell you that..." Toga placed the plate on the desk behind Kirishima.

"Thanks," The Red head mumbled.

"Mhm, you know, maybe you can repay me with some of your blood!" The girl jumped, excitement in her eyes.

Kirishima stood, stepping back to support himself in case he had to fight.

"You nasty bitch, Get away from him!" Bakugou stomped into the room, ready to charge at anyone who might attack Kiri.

"Aw, okay," Toga pouted but left the room, eager to avoid any punishment.

"Phew, thanks Bakubro!" Kirishima sat back down, relieved.

"Tch, that stupid nickname, still?" Bakugou huffed, looking away in attempt to hide the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Aw! Bro! You remember!?" Kirishima jumped up, walking towards the blonde who had just previously shut the door.

"Tch, whatever..." Bakugou turned towards Kiri, but was soon engulfed in a tight hug. Bakugou hugged back, hesitant in his response.

Kirishima pulled away slightly, his arms still wrapped around the other's waist, "Aw, Bakubro, still secretly a softy, huh?" Kirishima smiled his shining smile, looking the spiky blonde in the eyes.

"WHAT!? I WAS NEVER A SOFTY AND I STILL AM NOT!" Bakugou squeezed Kirishima's cheeks, causing the other boy to let out a laugh.

"Okay, whatever you say, Katsuki," Kirishima smirked.

Bakugou blushed, looking away, "Oh? So you like it when I say your first name, huh Katsuki?" Kirishima's lips just softly brushed against Bakugou's ear, making the other shiver.

Bakugou didn't reply, he just looked to the side, "Ya know, it's funny how you're letting someone who you kidnapped, dominate you" Kirishima chuckled.

Bakugou smirked, pushing the red head on to the bed, "Oh oh oh, a bit too cocky, are we?" Bakugou crawled on to the bed, straddling Kirishima.

"I don't know, why don't you come and shut me up?" Kirishima smirked back at the blonde.

Bakugou paused, before crawling off the bed and walking to the door, "Get dressed, we're going out."


End file.
